


When I Dream

by SilentShifter (orphan_account)



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Hidden meanings, M/M, Nivanfield newbie coming through, Poetry, Rhyming, Slight fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 22:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3356837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/SilentShifter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem from Chris' point of view about how he feels about Piers. Poetic and oh-so much rhyming. XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I Dream

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not new to writing or poetry but I am new to writing Nivanfield! Depending on how people react to this, I might consider going deeper into writing about this couple. I just love them so much <3

When I dream  
I see you and I see me,  
Wrapped in things we’ve never seen.  
From blues to reds and yellows,  
The colors of the subtle rainbow.  
Its as if I wanna never wake up,  
Never wake up from this at all.

When I dream  
Historic events that I see,  
A statue built on the mountain just for us,  
You in my arms and my embracing hug.  
Warming your body like It’s always done,  
Forever as the moon and sun:  
Together; us as one.

When I dream  
The sky is swirling,  
The trees, they curl,  
Around our bodies  
I try my hardest to breath, to see,  
But all I feel is you and me,  
All I know is you,  
And at times;  
It all feels far too real and true.

When I watch you dream  
In the confides of sleep,  
You murmur my name, voice sweet and deep.  
Of course, just an hour before  
Your eyes,  
They fluttered, lips moist.  


When we dream  
Love comes true,  
I hold you tight in the dim lights,  
Of the blowing dust and terrible aches  
That our trembling bodies share.  
These nightmares, I know they hurt...  
And so I’m here to make them all run scared.  
Don’t worry, my Puppy,  
I’m always there,  
Lighting your darkness in the times of despair.

You’re perfect in the eyes of your Captain,  
Nothing more nor anything much less.  
Cause when you sacrificed your life for me,  
More than enough times,  
That’s what told me how you really felt.

I would give my life for you  
One-hundred and one times,  
Just to see you happy and your mouth smiling...  
But I know you wouldn't let me.

I know when you hurt; when you feel  
And you know when I, as well,  
Your keen sniping eyes,  
Snipe straight through my heart.  
And when I can’t hold you close,  
My voice finds your head, tells you  
Tells you all the things that you can’t bear to hear.

No amount of bullets,  
Or standing-on-end hairs  
Will change my feelings for you,  
In fact, I never will.  
And if you should feel the same,  
Which I know you strongly do,  
Your love for me and my love for you  
Should somehow always find its way through.

Don’t look back, look forward  
Never tumble through the nightmares you’ve humbled  
Because when I dream,  
And you watch me sleep,  
Somehow,  
We can never get enough of each other.  
Neither love nor sex nor pure everything in the middle  
And not even the strongest of forces,  
Can break what we feel.

Nothing at all.....  
Nothing.  
_Nothing_.


End file.
